


prefect privileges.

by sunimens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, also inspired by me and my friend making fun of percy’s line in cos, but i mean literally the only difference is percy gets attacked by something for irony’s sake, don’t worry i love him a lot i just really love making fun of his arrogance sometimes, i apologise that my first hp fic that i post here is This, i have never heard a more Percy Weasley quote than that, i wrote this in april 2019 so that’s why the writing, is Like That, no beta we die like men, this fic doesn’t make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunimens/pseuds/sunimens
Summary: apparently being a prefect doesn’t save you from being attacked despite whatever percy believed.
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	prefect privileges.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, do not try to logic any of this fic out because i have no clue of the logistics whatsoever. 
> 
> the idea of percy being attacked immediately after saying “i’m a prefect. nothing’s about to attack me.” was just too much for me to not write so here it is.

“i’m a prefect. nothing’s about to attack _me_.” ron said in a mocking tone as he walked around, doing a dance that resembled the spongebob meme (for some reason, ron knew of the existence of memes and had seen some of them.) 

harry and hermione was sitting outside the hospital room desperately trying to not burst out laughing and make a sense as they heard ron pummel percy with amazing, by the way, insults.

they were previously in the room with ron but they had to leave as they were about to burst into laughter at all of ron’s insults. 

“good job, you dumb fu-“ ron was cut off as their mother, molly, entered the hospital room, a worried expression on her face as she rushed to the side of percy’s hospital bed.

“ron, you-“ percy started before being cut off.

“oh, yes, percy, you’re so righteous. nothing could attack you.” ron said sarcastically as he sat beside percy’s hospital bed along with molly who was fretting over percy.

“ronald! now is not the time to be making fun of your brother!” molly scolded, the furious look in her eyes disappearing as she focused once again on percy, his face burning red after ron had said all that. ron only rolled his eyes.

“oh, percy. do you have a cold? you’re burning up.” molly asked as she placed a hand on his forehead, heat radiating off from it causing molly to jump to said conclusion.

“no. he’s just embarrassed.” fred and george said in unison as they entered the room, cheeky smiles on their faces as they looked at everyone in the room. they were reveling in the irony of percy’s statement and the hilarious payback that flew percy’s direction after his showing off of him being prefect. like, seriously? did he really think he wasn’t going to be attacked just because he was a prefect?

_really?_

and they thought percy’s pride had already gone so far to make him say such stupid things but this. this topped everything he had said previously.

and so the whole day was spent mocking and taking care of (though molly and arthur seemed to be the only ones doing so) percy as he laid there, his face still red and his sense of pride diminishing quickly.


End file.
